


Gift

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Gift

Gift  
Lieutenant Commander Data, of the Star Ship Enterprise was on  
his way to the bridge as he waited patiently for the arrival of  
the turbolift.  
Presently, the doors sighed open and he stepped inside, his internal  
musings coming to a complete stop as he spied an unusual item  
upon the floor. Bending down and using only forefinger and thumb,  
he picked up the item and identified it. It was a pair of lacy,  
black women's panties.  
Three days later, Jean-Luc Picard stood outside his lover's quarters,  
a wistful smile gracing his handsome features. In his hands were  
a bottle of his family's finest vintage and a sheath of blood  
red roses for his love.  
His head was bowed as the doors opened and, as he raised it, his  
breath was stolen by the vision of beauty that he beheld.  
She stood before him in a sheer peach negligee , her rich russet  
hair tumbling around her shoulders, her feet bare.  
Beverly looked over her stunning lover. No matter how many times  
she saw him, in uniform or, as now, in casual clothing, he always  
made her knees go weak.  
"Jean-Lucpunctual as always. Come in."  
As he passed her to enter the cabin, he caught her scent, his  
eyes drifting closed as he drew the perfume deep into his lungs.  
He had come to a stop in the middle of the room and she stepped  
quietly up behind him slipping her hands around his waist, pressing  
the length of her body against him.  
As she kissed him softly on his neck, he sighed and spoke softly.  
"I thought we'd have dinner first."  
"Uh huhI've got a better idea."  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
"I thought you were hungry."  
Kissing him again and thrilling at the clean male aroma, she slid  
one hand down and gently brushed over his penis.  
"Oh, but I amsimply ravenousand I can just bet  
you know what for."  
He stepped out of her embrace and moved to the table, depositing  
the wine and flowers. He turned then and sauntered back to her  
and took her in his arms. He nuzzled around her ear and kissed  
her shoulder.  
"What a coincidence", he murmured, "I happen to  
have developed quite an appetite too."  
As she felt his evident arousal pressing against her, she smiled  
and tilted her head back, exposing the ivory column of her neck.  
Taking the invitation, he kissed the soft flesh with open mouth  
caresses, leaving her skin tingling.  
She reached down and took his hand and led him slowly into her  
bedroom, turned and undid the buttons of the inky black, silk  
shirt he wore.  
As she did this, he slipped his shoes off and ran his hands from  
her shoulders to her fingers, watching her intently.  
Having opened his shirt, she bowed her head and swirled her tongue  
over his nipples, her hands now employed in undoing his fly.  
He sighed and let his head loll back enjoying the delicious tension  
building between them.  
His fly now opened fully, she tugged his pants out of the way,  
then glanced down, delighted at the sight of his turgid erection  
barely contained in his black briefs.  
Her attention wandered, however, when his slightly calloused hands  
closed over her breasts, unerringly finding her stiffening nipples.  
The sensation of his hands and the sensuous smoothness of the  
silk material sent her into a spiral of arousal, feeding her need  
and accentuating her desire.  
She felt his hands move then, as they slipped down to gather her  
negligee at her hips and begin to raise it, the exposed skin reacting  
heatedly to his touch.  
Soon the nightware was on the floor and she stood before him naked,  
her eyes closed as she allowed her senses to relay the incredible  
sensations he awakened in her with his skillful hands and mouth.  
Almost of their own volition, her hands slipped into his briefs  
and softly stroked him, his hardness increasing with each caress.  
She knelt gracefully before him and removed his remaining clothing,  
then reverently bestowed a loving kiss to the tip of his penis.  
Looking down he felt an overwhelming wave of love surge through  
him as he beheld his lover so tenderly loving him and, as she  
took him into her hot mouth, he couldn't control the moan of delight  
that escaped his lips.  
She lavished his penis with her mouth and tongue, her hands gently  
massaging his testicles, until she felt him urging her to stand  
up. She went reluctantly, but soon changed her mind as he bade  
her to lie on the bed, her head nestled in the soft pillows.  
"My Beverly, I will love you now, with all that I am."  
Tears glistened in her eyes as she responded,  
"I am yours Jean-Luc, to do with what you will."  
He covered her body with his and she opened her legs, inviting  
him to slide his erection over her throbbing clitoris.  
He lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth and ,as he  
suckled her, slid his hard penis into her body, making them one.  
She groaned and arched her back, enticing him to move within her.  
He slowly withdrew, until only the head remained inside, then  
returned his hips to her, making them both gasp.  
She clutched at his back, then ran her hands to his hips, physically  
entreating him to increase his pace. He withdrew again and glanced  
down, enthralled to watch his penis appear, then be engulfed within  
her hot depths. The sensation of sliding in and out of her slick  
heat was overwhelming and, despite his efforts of control, soon  
became almost too much for him to bear.  
She writhed beneath him, moaning his name, begging for release  
and he thought he would die from the ecstasy he felt.  
Abandoning his formidable control, he raised himself up on trembling  
arms and began to pump in and out of her with singular intent.  
Again and again, he thrust into her as she rose to meet every  
thrust, equally intent on reaching that moment in time when they  
would become one being, one heart.  
He felt his climax rushing towards him and somehow redoubled his  
efforts, determined that she would be with him. Her internal muscles  
suddenly began to clench and, with appalling skill, he bowed his  
head, took a hard nipple in his mouth and gently bit it.  
The result was instantaneous. They were both vaulted into another  
level of existence as their combined orgasms blasted through them.  
Their bodies stilled, caught in a rictus of ecstasy, nothing else  
existing in the universe except each other and the love they shared.  
Sometime later, showered and relaxed, the happy couple were seated  
on the sofa, enjoying a glass of wine after a delicious meal.  
When the door announcer chirruped, Beverly frowned, not expecting  
any visitors.  
With a smile of apology to her lover, she left him and answered  
the door.  
It was Data. He had something in his hands.  
"Good evening, doctor."  
"Hello Data, come in."  
Data saw the captain and took in the fact that both officers were  
dressed only in bath robes.  
"Good evening captain, I hope I'm not disturbing you both."  
Remaining in his seat, Jean-Luc smiled at his android second officer.  
"Not at all Data. What can we do for you?"  
Doing his best to interpret the scene before him, he extrapolated  
the information he held, with what his eyes were telling him and  
decided to press on.  
"Captain, doctor; three days ago, at 18.32 hours, I entered  
turbolift three on deck twelve, on my way to the bridge. I found  
these."  
He held up a pair of black, lace women's underware.  
I did a DNA test and determined they belonged to you, doctor.  
Further test showed subsequent DNA belonged to the captain and  
this, ( he proffered a gaily wrapped gift), is for the baby.  
Congratulations, doctorcaptain.


End file.
